


Red Like Blood and Jello

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Whump, Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up in hospital, he's pumped full of painkillers and wants some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like Blood and Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my august fic challenge. Prompt was 'Dean Winchester + red jello'.

“This stuff tastes like shit,” a little plastic container of red jello went flying out the doorway. Dean sat in the hospital bed, leg in a cast, ribs strapped up and a sizeable bruise in the middle of his forehead. 

Sam smirked from his spot in the visitors chair next to the window and well out of hitting range of his aggravated big brother. The jello was smeared along the tiled floor outside the room, it was likely a nurse would step in it or slip in it at some point, and then Dean wouldn’t even be able to wrangle more food from them. As it was, he wasn’t supposed to be eating in the first place.

“Get me some pie,” Dean whined from his bed, pouting at Sam, he was high out of his mind on painkillers and had the munchies to boot. The jello had been an attempt at a distraction by the nurses but after it was flung across the room and on the floor, it was likely they weren’t going to take pity on Dean anymore.

“Dude, you are wasted, just sit still and think about something else,” Sam couldn’t help snorting in amusement as Dean pouted some more and wriggled around trying to get comfortable.

It took three hours and one visit from Cas before Dean finally stopped moping and demanding things and it only stopped because he fell asleep. Sam was glad Cas had the angel mojo and could just touch Dean on the forehead and be done with it. Dean was so going to be pissed when he woke up. It was totally worth it in Sam’s opinion.


End file.
